Skylanders The Power of Friendship
Skylanders The Power of Friendship Is my idea for the 5th Skylanders Game. The game will have 160 Darklanders, 120 New Core Skylanders, 80 Power Core Skylanders,16 LightCore Skylanders and 120 Returning Skylanders from the previous games. It will be released on October 24th 2015 for the PlayStation 3,PlayStation 4,Xbox 360,Xbox One, Nintendo Wii,Wii U and 3DS. Plot One year after the events of Skylanders Trap Team the Skylanders come across an ancient world near the Radiant Isles called the Windbreak Islands. Meanwhile Kaos tries to think of another plan to take over Skylands but this time he brought a friend from an alternate dimension Dr Neo Cortex. The two villians create the Darklanders and train them to defeat the Skylanders. One day the Darklanders betray Kaos then go to join forces with the Skylanders in the ultimate battle to save Skylands. Characters The character roster for this game includes 148 Darklanders,120 new core Skylanders,100 Power Core Skylanders,20 LightCore Skylanders, 20 New villains,32 returning villains and 80 returning Skylanders from the previous games. Darklanders: The Darklanders are a team of genetically engineered Skylanders created by Kaos and Dr Cortex to defeat the Skylanders and Crash Bandicoot and his friends. Magic: #Starblast (Cynder) #Chain Magician (Ghost Roaster) #Cosmic Slicer (Chop Chop) #Spell Gal (Hex) #Star Chaser (Fright Rider) #Athlete Magic (Roller Brawl) #Wish Wisp (Grim Creeper) #Spell Spunky (Funny Bone) #Eye Clops (Eye Brawl) #Count Dupla (Night Shift) #Viper Star (Rattle Shake) #Puma Claw (Wolfgang) Fire: #Volcaniwind (Whirlwind) #Gryph Pyro (Sonic Boom) #Erupturtle (Warnado) #Magma Zeus (Lightning Rod) #Hawk-Cano (Jet-Vac) #Pyro Thorn (Pop Thorn) #Singe (Scratch) #Bumbleburn (Swarm) #Rooster Roaster (Free Ranger) #Flame Rocket (Boom Jet) Water: #Kingshocker (Sunburn) #Bubble Splosion (Eruptor) #Shockin Arrow (Flameslinger) #Knight Freeze (Ignitor) #Dogsicle (Hot Dog) #Rhino Ice (Fryno) #Bubbleina (Smolderdash) #Splash (Torch) #Flush Tank (Hot Head) #Splash Blast (Blast Zone) #Eel Lectrode (Fire Kraken) #Sea Leo (Wildfire) Undead: #Dreadroot (Camo) #Night Elf (Stealth Elf) #Death Stump (Stump Smash) #AKSkully7 (Zook) #Shroompire (Shroomboom) #Soul Lou (Zoo Lou) #Toxic Bumble (Bumble Blast) #Fruit Fright (Food Fight) #Dread Rex (Tree Rex) #Ecto Rilla (Grilla Drilla) #Skunk Dioxide (Stink Bomb) #Trog Mage (Chompy Mage) Tech: #Cybrodo (Spyro) #Shockaxe (Voodood) #Grubwire (Wrecking Ball) #Bomb Shacka (Double Trouble) #Electro Pop (Pop Fizz) #Tech Wiz (Star Strike) #Robeetle (Dune Bug) #Genie Tronic (Ninjini) #Owl Cutter (Hoot Loop) #Panther Saber (Trap Shadow) Life: #Cocokrayt (Zap) #Dart Phibian (Gill Grunt) #Ape Arachnid (Slam Bam) #Lobstick (Wham Shell) #Holly (Chill) #Karate Bug (Rip Tide) #Lizzy Zard (Punk Shock) #Whale Ivy (Thumpback) #Maple Squid (Wash Buckler) #Bark Coon (Freeze Blade) #Croco Leaf (Snap Shot) #Lee Locust (Chill Bill) Earth: #Komodrill (Drobot) #Rock Crazy (Trigger Happy) #Muddy Trolly (Boomer) #Mole Drill (Drill Sergeant) #Chrome Henge (Sprocket) #Rock Throw-On (Countdown) #Dirt Key (Wind Up) #Rocko Rex (Chopper) #Boulder Bot (Bouncer) #Rocky Wheely (Magna Charge) #Spyder Cliff (Spy Rise) #Miner Crafter (Shrednaught) #Rockcase (Krankcase) Air: #Sky Dust (Bash) #Cloud Air (Prism Break) #Hammer Rocket (Terrafin) #Pterra Rang (Dino Rang) #Fly Vern (Flashwing) #Turtle Hawk (Slobber Tooth) #Dragon Flight (Scorp) #Baloon Smash (Crusher) #Typhoon Digger (Rubble Rouser) #Flute Spin (Doom Stone) #Cloud Smash (Wallop) New Core Skylanders: Magic: #Sparkle Star #Houndood #Cosmantis #Jinx Lynx #Sparkle Velvet #Sparklemander #Wizwyrm #Wizard Fantastic #Draco #Speed Boost #Abra Anaconda #Boost Demon Fire: #Salamagma #Fire Ant #Fry Zilla #Lion Incinerator #Scorch #Ramferno #Fryclops #Flambird #Blitzune #Pyranha #Pyro Dash #Sizzle Water: #Chomptopus #Wolverice #Cephalo Freeze #Tadpolar Bear #Frosty #Sub Zero #Makoshark #Glazino #Cyclobster #Ducktopus #Dectillery #Tidal Wave Undead: #Necrowyrm #Shadowwrath #Punching Ghoul #Skull Kill #Drag Chula #Skull Crane #Ecto Echo #Draghoot #Count Catula #Buzz Kill #Phanitcore #Snake Trap Tech: #Claw Bot #Shred Rotor #Rotorgoyle #Cybat #Circuit Gizmo #Coco Bandicoot #Electro Bola #Electron #Electro Plasm #Drakowatt #Shocktron 9000 #High Gear Life: #Dragon Trapper #Punch Flower #Croconut #Panda Berry #Fly Snap #Crash Bandicoot #Swampy #Barf Up #Boartree #Spin Dart #Chameleoak #Cat Pillar Earth: #Boulder Dillo #Dirt Ditto #Rock Splosion #Terra Dactyl #Troll Digger #Mino Tauros #Crunch Bandicoot #Strong Stone #Deino Zard #Rocket Boulder #Mole Tanic #Rumble Weed Air: #Griff Flight #Thunder Rilla #Uni Capri #Chupa Condor #Cloud Djini #Fly High #Whirly McCaw #Dodraco #Hawkeye #Bolt #Echo Plasm #Jetpackodile Power Core Skylanders: Magic: #Dupaloosa/Duplacorn/Pegastar Fire: #Lit Draco/Fire Drake/Dragmortar Water: #Crocomari/Croctopus/Octogator Undead: #Bone Digger/Necro Digger/Wolf Haunt Tech: #Procoptron/Wallaborg/Kanga Bot Life: #Cactiger/Felis Cactus/Saber Thorn Earth: #Camerald/Camethyst/Gemedarie Air: #Shellbird/Terragryph/Turtlegryph Eon: Chaos: LightCore Skylanders: Magic: #Spyro (Reposed) #Sparkle Star (Core) Fire: #Hot Dog (Reposed) #Fire Mite (Core) Water: #Gill Grunt (Reposed) #Cephalo Freeze (Core) Undead: #Cynder (Reposed) #Punching Ghoul (Core) Tech: #Trigger Happy (Reposed) #Wind Up (Reposed) Life: #Stealth Elf (Reposed) #Camo (Reposed) Earth: #Scorp (Reposed) #Rock Splosion (Core) Air: #Whirlwind (Reposed) #Pop Thorn (Reposed) Reposed Skylanders: Magic: #Dragonfire Spyro #Electric Axe Voodood #Yum Yum Wrecking Ball #Potion Lobber Pop Fizz #Full Moon Star Strike #Scarab Bettle Dune Bug Fire: #Triple Burp Eruptor #Excalibur Ignitor #Flaming Bird Sunburn #Scorching Canine Hot Dog #Angry Bike Fryno #Double Sun Smolderdash #Sizzling Hot Torch Water: #Mega Anchor Gill Grunt #Fire Fighter Zap #Abominable Slam Bam #Frozen Hearted Chill #Narwhale Rip Tide #Eel-Lecrtic Punk Shock #Glacier Chill Bill Undead: #Necromancer Chop Chop #Sorceress Hex #Dark Lightning Cynder #Fast Moving Fright Rider #Roller Derby Roller Brawl #Ghastly Grim Creeper #Ghostly Canine Funny Bone #Rock and Roll Wolfgang Tech: #Gizmo Trigger Happy #Cybernetic Drobot #Boom Bomber Boomer #Golden Wrench Sprocket #Doomsday Countdown #Toy Factory Wind Up #Roaring Dino Chopper #Chainsaw Shrednaught #Cyber Arachnid Krankcase Life: #Black Belt Stealth Elf #Pinecone Stump Smash #Fruit and Veggie Camo #Fungus Shroomboom #Wild Boar Zoo Lou #Stinging Wasp Bumble Blast #Tomato Roller Food Fight #Petal Mauler Chompy Mage Earth: #Championship Boxer Terrafin #Emerald Prism Break #Club Tailed Bash #Colour Dazzling Flashwing #Ever Hungry Slobber Tooth #Poisonous Stinger Scorp Air: #Sonic Rainboom Whirlwind #Roaring Griffin Sonic Boom #Airborne Warnado #Eagle Talon Jet-Vac #Pufferfish Pop Thorn #Tiger Claw Scratch Non Playable Characters: #Master Eon #Master Ion #Flynn #Tessa #Whiskers #Cali #Hugo #Persephone #Red Burn #Sunshine #Tarclops #Vathek #Gromber #Woodenem #Finn #Tempest #Polar #Pura #Baby T #Aku Aku #Kaos #Glumshanks #Dr Neo Cortex #Nina Cortex #N Gin #Nitrous Brio Bosses: #Papu Papu #Tiny Tiger #Ripper Roo #Dingodile #N Tropy #Nitrous Oxide #Koala Kong #Pinstripe Potoroo #Uka Uka